Wakai Bungaku Season 3
by prettyyandere690
Summary: Chin and her whole family, still go through traumatic situations that are easily solved.
1. Episode 33: Q's terrible birthday

**_Today is January 4th, and it's Q's 4th birthday!_**

* * *

My grandmother was babysitting Q, Lucy, Aya and Kyouka through out the day.

That was until Steinbeck took the four of them outside and traps them in his vine ball.

**"Ahaha feel the pain, little ones!" **He said.

**"No, please stop!" **Q cried.

Q started to mind control Steinbeck to stop torturing him.

**"We're free!" **Aya cheered.

**"That was so close, if something bad happens again, I'm going to be so upset." **Kyouka said.

Suddenly, the police arrived on the street, surrounding the kids I a circle.

**"What in God's name is happening here?" **I asked.

**"I called the police on Q for mind controlling me." **Steinbeck said.

**"Wait, you're putting handcuffs on him?" **Lucy asked.

**"Don't worry Q, we're going with you." ** I said.

When we arrived at the courtroom, Q had a sad look on his face.

**"Y-Your'e giving me 30 years in prison?" **Q said.

**"Absolutely." **the judge said.

**"But I'm only 4." **Q said with tears in his eyes.

**"I don't deserve this!"** Q cried.

**"No, you can't do this to my great grandson on his birthday." **My grandmother said.

***Sniffles* "Mommy."** Q said walking towards me.

**"Then, I'm sorry for doing that." **the judge said.

**"Don't worry Kyu, I promise that your terrible birthday will be gone." **I said.

**"Thank you." **Q said, blushing.

We took Q out for some hot chocolate and came back home to play every party games with him.

**"Peek-a-boo!" **Q said to Kenji.

**"Peek-a-boo to you too." **Kenji said.

**"Kenji, Q, its time to play musical chairs!" **Lucy called.

**"Okay, we're coming!" **both Kenji and Q said.

**The song that we played for musical chairs was Honey punch by BeForU.**

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. The guild cowboys

Lucy, Mark and Odasaku dressed up as cowboys, but there's something wrong with Odasaku's personality.

He walked behind me and tugged on my apron.

**"M-M-Mom." **Odasaku said, blushing.

**"Are you okay, Oda?" **I asked.

**"No, I'm not okay." **Odasaku said with his voice trembling.

**"Is he going to cry?" **Mori asked.

**"Actually, yes." **I said.

Odasaku began to have a breakdown and cried waterworks in front of us.

**"What happened to him?" **Mori asked.

**"I don't know." **I said.

I hugged Odasaku's head, which surprisingly calmed him down.

**"It's alright sweetie." **I said.

Odasaku walked back to the two other kids and played dolls.

**"I'm so glad that Oda's happy again." **Mori said.

**"Me too." **I said.

* * *

**THE END**


	3. Episode 34: New missions

A shy brown little girl suddenly appeared at the mall.

**"H-Hi, my name is May Alcott."** She said in a shy voice.

**"Hello Alcott." **Katai said.

I let Alcott go into our house, and she had a talk with Katai.

**"I missed you, Katai-sama." **She said.

**"Me too." **Katai said.

* * *

_**There was a flashback with the two of them, becoming friends at the orphanage.**_

**"I've finally found someone that acts just like me." **Alcott said

**"Me too." **Katai said.

They went downstairs and played ball with Kyouka.

**"I love you guys." **Kyouka said

**"We love you too."** Both Katai and Alcott said.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Kitty!

A young woman with dark brown hair, was working at the store that we were going to.

It turns out that she is Q's biological mother, **"Saki Yumeno."**

**"M-Mama? I said really you?" **Q asked.

**"Of course it's me, Kyu." **Saki said.

Q ran into Saki and hugged her.

**"I'm so glad that you're alive."** Q said.

**"Met too."** Saki said.

***Gasp* "There's a kitty cat!" **Atsushi said.

**"You like cats?" **I asked.

**"Of course I do." **Atsushi said.

**"Kitty!" **Kyouka and Atsushi shouted while chasing the cat.

**"Hey, wait for us!" **Yukichi said while running with Dazai.

**"Come back, kitty!" **Dazai and Atsushi said.

* * *

**THE END**


	5. Episode 35: Rats and Marshmallows

Fyodor walked up to my grandmother and tugged on her apron at the curry shop.

**"M-Mom." **He said.

**"Yes, Fydor?" **My grandmother asked.

**"Can we go buy marshmallows with you?" **He asked.

**"Sure." **She said.

_**It turns out that my grandmother got a job at a curry shop after the original owner died.**_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Fluff

My grandmother took Fyodor and his two friends to the grocery store to buy marshmallows.

Then Fyodor suddenly stopped walking when he saw a lot of fluffy toys in the toy aisle.

**"Oooh, so fluffy!" **Fyodor said.

**"Sweetie I promised that I'll buy you one after we get the marshmallows, okay." **My grandmother said.

**"Okay, Mom." **Fyodor said in a shy voice.

_***3 seconds later***_

**"So fluffy!"**Fyodor said, hugging the giant polar bear.

**"I know." **Marina said.

When they got home, Fyodor became very anxious again.

Fyodor and Shirase tugged on my grandmother's shirt while she was cooking curry for dinner.

**"M-Mom." **Fyodor said.

**"Onii-chan." **Shirase said.

**"Yes, what do need?" **My grandma asked.

**"We love you." **Both Fyodor and Shirase said.

**"I love you too, my sweeties." **She said while hugging the two boys.

* * *

**THE END**


	7. Episode 36: Cookie chocolate

I finally got a job as a market cashier at the mall.

When I put the green apron on, I started to feel very sick.

**"Excuse me sir, can I use the bathroom really quick?" **I asked.

**"Go right ahead." **The manager said.

I went into the bathroom and threw up.

After I was done, I reached into my bag and took a pregnancy test.

***Gasp* "I'm pregnant? How did this happen?"** I said in my head.

Meanwhile, I've invented a robot to babysit the kids at home.

**"Who wants some cookie flavored chocolate!" **The robot said.

**"N-No sweets for me." **Akutagawa said, coughing in his hand.

**"Yay!" **Atsushi cheered.

**"Me!" **Dazai said.

**"All of you can get a piece." **The robot said.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Fujita

I drove back home and went upstairs to lie down.

**"Hi Chin-chan." **Mori said while opening the door.

**"Hi." **I said.

**"What's going with you today? Is there something that you're not telling me?" **Mori asked.

**"Mori-sama, I'm pregnant." **I calmly said.

***Gasp* I can't believe it." **Mori said.

**"Don't worry mom, we'll still be proud of you with your first baby." **Junichiro said.

**"Thank you, June." **I said.

**"Your welcome, mama." **Junichiro said.

As I walked out of room and went downstairs, Dazai tugged on my shirt in front of me.

**"M-Mommy." **Dazai said.

**"Yes, Dazai?" **I asked.

**"I love you." **He said.

**"I love you too, cinnamon bun." **I said, pinching Dazai's cheek.

**"Yay, Fajita!"** Atsushi cheered.

* * *

**THE END**


	9. Episode 37: Bentos for lunch

**"It's time for lunch!" **Dazai cheered.

**"Let's guess what kind food is in our bentos. **Gin said.

**"I got Bonito." **Kunikida said.

**"Chazuke." **Atsushi said.

**"Tempura." **Kenji said.

**"And ****ajinomoto for me."** Dazai said.

**"We'll be going to the mall with Mom after we eat."** Odasaku said

**"That would be fun."** Junichiro said.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. The market

When we arrived at the mall, Dazai tugged on my green apron.

**"Don't leave us out here, Mommy." **He said.

**"I'm sorry, but I can't be late for work." **I told Dazai.

**"Okay, but promise to come back." **Dazai said.

**"I promise, sweetie." **I said.

6 of the kids sat on the bench and the lights suddenly went out.

***Gasp* "The lights went off." **Kyouka said in fear.

**"Don't worry everyone, just try to walk in here without getting hurt." **I said in the microphone.

**"Okay guys, all we have to do is to get into store quickly as possible." **Odasaku said.

**"I can't see where I'm going." **Chuuya said.

The kids ran into the store and tripped on something that was on the floor in one of the aisles.

**"Ow, I landed on my face." **Akiko said with tears in her eyes.

**"Mommy! Daddy!" **Dazai cried.

Mori and I heard the kids crying and went into the aisle that they were in.

Suddenly, the lights came back on.

**"Oh my gosh, what happened?" **Mori asked.

**"They must've tripped on that rock on the floor and landed on their faces." **I said.

**"Mama!" **Kenji cried.

**"Aww, don't cry my little ones." **I said while hugging the kids and taking them outside.

**"I love you, Onii-chan." **Kunikida said.

**"We love you too." **Morning said.

* * *

**THE END**


	11. Episode 38: Flu season

Akutagawa was coughing really hard in his room.

**"Aku, are you okay?" **I asked.

I walked him to the bathroom to let him cough up all of the mucus out of his lungs.

**"Oh my gosh, is that black mucus?" **Mori asked.

**"Yes it is." **I said.

**"We need to take him to a hospital." **I told Mori.

**"Agreed." **Mori said.

Mori drove me and Akutagawa to the hospital.

After we went inside for an x-ray, the doctor came into room with some bad news.

**"According to this x-ray, I'm afraid that your son has pneumonia." **He said.

**"How could this be? He's only 11." **I said.

**"What should we do with him?" **Mori asked.

**"Make sure to give him these pills. **the doctor said.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Get well soon

Akutagawa was sleeping in bed, dreaming about the day that he and his sister arrived at the orphanage.

* * *

_**Their mother dropped them off at the bus stop for he orphan bus and went into the Yokohama orphanage along with the other children.**_

_**They also lived inside a bedroom, with no light and unpleasant air from the air conditioner.**_

_**Their lungs suffered as a result, ending in with poor health.**_

_**One night, the other children overheared a conversation of the nun giving the aku siblings adoption papers and wishes them well on their journey.**_

_**When they got out of the room, the men saw them and started beating all of the children except Gin, Dazai, Kunikida, Chuuya and Ryu who managed to escape.**_

* * *

**THE END**


	13. Episode 39: Happy 14th birthday

Today is January 22, which means that it's Katai's 14th birthday.

* * *

**"Happy birthday, Katai." **everyone cheered.

**"Thank you." **Katai said, blushing.

I then gave Katai his favorite food, **"Yokan" (aka. A red bean paste dessert)**

**"Thank you, onii-chan." **He said.

**"Your welcome." **I said.

Katai walked up to Yukichi and tugged on his kimono.

**"D-Dad." **Katai said.

**"What's wrong, kitty?" **Yukichi asked.

**"Can I go to the playground with you?" **Katai asked.

**"Of course you can go with me." **Yukichi said.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. Rainbows

**"Ooh, that rainbow is so pretty!" **Katai said.

**"It sure is." **Yukichi said.

The two of them came back home and had a conversation with the quadruplets.

**"I-Izumi." **Katai said.

**"Yes, Katai?" **She said.

He admitted that he had a crush on Izumi when he first saw her outside, at the window.

**"I'm sorry, but I can't be you're girlfriend." **She said.

**"N-No don't cry, I've changed my mind, I'll be your girlfriend. **She told Katai.

**"Thank you." **Katai said, blushing.

**"You're welcome." **Izumi said while hugging him.

* * *

**THE END**


	15. Episode 40: Military dream

_This is the story about how Chuuya became an orphan._

* * *

He was born on April 29, 2006 in the Yokohama military.

His parents gave him up an order to protect him from getting killed in the war, along with his half older sister **"Tiana."**

When he was dropped off at the orphan bus stop, he was found with his sister in a basket next to Akiko.

They all got on the bus and lived in the Yokohama orphanage along with ten other children.

**"Oh, this is all just a dream." **Chuuya said.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	16. Puppy eyes

Now that Izumi is Katai's girlfriend, he asked her if the two of them can go on a date.

**"Of course, I will go out with you." **Izumi said.

They went out for ice cream at the park and came back home for dinner.

**"We're back." **Izumi said.

**"Oh, you're just in time to have this asparagus for dinner." ** I said.

**"Thank you." **Katai said.

After that, they both went upstairs into Katai's room.

**"Izumi-chan." **He said.

**"Yes, Katai?" **Izumi asked.

**"Can I kiss you?" **He asked with the puppy dog eyes.

**"You can, but try not to do it aggressively." **She said.

Katai leaned in front of Izumi and pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

**THE END**


	17. Episode 41: Karma

When Chuuya and I walked into the new adoption center, there was his lost younger brother "K" **(Born on May 1st, 2013 *Age: 6*)**

**"Hi little brother, it's been so long since I've seen you." ** Chuuya said.

**"Me too, big bro!" **K said.

* * *

_You see, he was born a year after Chuuya was adopted by Chin._

_His parents also gave him up to an orphanage to not get killed in the war._

* * *

**THE END**


	18. Caramel

My grandmother's adopted brother suddenly appeared, his name was **"Ryūro Sakamoto."**

**"Hi there." **He said.

**"Hi, sir." **K replied.

He then grabbed his backpack and gave Ryuro the adoption paper to fill out.

**"Yay, K and Tiana are finally adopted!" **Akiko cheered.

**"Let's go out for ice cream to celebrate." **I said.

**"Great idea!" **Gin replied.

* * *

**THE END**


	19. Episode 42: 2016

**_In 2016, Odasaku finally left the orphanage after being abused through out his childhood._**

**_But let's talk about his background before that._**

* * *

Oda was born on October 26, 2001 here in Yokohama.

He lived happily with his father who was an writer of children books.

When he turned 6-year old, his father sacrificed himself to save him from getting by a truck.

Now all alone and orphaned at a young age, he packed his backpack and got off the orphan bus to live in theYokohama orphanage with other children just like him.

**"Oh my gosh, are you okay Akiko?" **He asked when she walked out of the headmaster's room.

**"No I'm not, he whipped me on the back with a belt." **Akiko said in a sad voice.

**"I feel so bad for you." **Oda said while hugging Akiko.

**"Wow, that's so sad."** Ranpo said.

**"But don't guys, we'll always help each other no matter what." **Akiko said while shaking Ranpo's hand.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	20. Three questions marks

Odasaku walked up me and tugged on my shirt.

**"M-Mom, are you cooking curry for dinner?" **He asked with blush on his face.

**"Of course, since it's your favorite." **I said.

**"Thank you." **Odasaku said in a soft voice.

**"You're welcome." **I said.

After we ate, Odasaku walked up to me again.

**"Mom, can you please carry me?" **He asked.

**"Sure." **I said.

**"So is there anything that you want to say to me?" **I asked.

**"I-I love you." **Odasaku said while blushing again.

**"That's so sweet of you to say, cupcake." **I said.

* * *

**THE END**


	21. Episode 43: Bad birthdays

Today is June 19, Dazai's 13th birthday!

* * *

**"Happy birthday, Dazai!"** I said.

**"Thank you."** He said.

Meanwhile, I was feeling very depressed because I had a miscarriage during pregnancy.

And before I knew it, I committed suicide by hanging myself inside of the tent that was in the backyard.

**"Mommy, where are you?" **Dazai shouted, trying to look for me.

***Gasps* "Oh no, she's dead." **Dazai said in surprise.

Dazai walked back to the house while crying.

**"What's wrong, Dazai?" **Mori asked.

**"Mommy committed suicide." **He said in a sad voice.

**"Aww, don't cry I promise that you'll be able to have a good birthday with these two." **Mori said pointing at the Tanizakis.

**"I love you Daddy!" **Dazai said while wiping his tears away.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	22. Green sorrow

Mori took the three kids to the mall, and buys fruits and vegetables.

**"See, wasn't that fun?" **He asked.

**"Yes." **Dazai said.

**"I bought this delicious cake for you, Dazai-kun." **Mori said.

**"Thank you, Daddy!" **Dazai said.

**"You're welcome." **Mori replied.

He hugged Dazai and the Tanizakis in his arms, until I was raised back from my grave.

* * *

**THE END**


	23. Episode 44: Manifest the human

Ellie was originally born a boy in the Yokohama orphanage in 2000.

Until one day, he died from starvation in 2010 and had 4-year old Dazai as a witness.

**"Oh no, he died." **a random redheaded woman said.

**"I know what do." **Dazai said.

His ability is _**"Manifest the human", **_which allows him to manifest/reincarnate deceased people by looking at their grave.

And all behold, the boy was manifested into the lolita that he is now.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	24. Daisuki

**"Here's a flower for you." **Izumi said.

**"Thank you, Izzy." **Katai said, blushing.

**"You're welcome." **Izumi said while holding Katai's hand.

**"So, where do you want to go now?" **He asked.

**"I was thinking that we should go home, does that sound okay to you?" **Izumi said.

When the two of them got home, they both went into Katai's room.

**"I-Izzy-chan." **Katai said.

**"Yes?" **Izumi asked.

**"Can I kiss you again?" **Katai asked.

**"You can, but don't go overboard with it." **Izumi said.

**"Okay."** Katai said.

He leaned in Izumi's face and kissed her the second time.

* * *

**THE END**


	25. Episode 45: The truth

Junichiro and Naomi saw a redheaded woman in a black dress outside of their house.

* * *

**"Who are you?" **Naomi asked her.

**"I'm Junichiro's mother." **She answered.

**"What, how?" **He asked.

* * *

**"You see, me and my friend were in high school when the two of you were born."**

**"But I'll talk about it later." ** She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, I walked upstairs and saw Ryu lying in bed.

**"Hey sweetie, it's time to take your pills." **I said.

When I about to leave Ryu's room, he suddenly tugged on my jeans.

**"M-Mommy, don't go." **He said, blushing.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	26. Demonic science

_**DISCLAIMER**: This is not Kenji's episode._

* * *

Kenji was picking flowers and a stop sign on the street.

**"Lalalalala, ****She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain when she comes! ****She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain when she comes!" **Kenji sang.

**"Why is that kid walking all by himself?" **one person asked.

**"I don't know, but what we do need to know is why aren't his parents with him." **another person said.

**"I'm back, Mama." **Kenji said.

**"Hi, sweet hay." **I replied.

Meanwhile, some mysterious demons are working in their lair.

**"Should we tell him the truth?" **the female demon asked.

**"Maybe later." **another demon answered.

* * *

**THE END**


	27. Episode 46: Finding the other caretakers

**"Huh, wh-who are you?" **Lovecraft said.

**"It's me, your mother." **the teal-haired lady answered.

* * *

**"W-What, how?" **Lovecraft asked.

Meanwhile, I was on a journey to search for the other caretakers from the orphanage to fight the demons in the military.

There they were, Ranpo's parents, Kenji's parents, and so on and so forth.

**"Come with me everyone, there are demons trying to burn this city."** I said.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	28. The war

It turns out that the caretakers were one of my adoptive children's biological parents that were manifested by Dazai.

* * *

**"M-Mom, Dad, is that really you?" **Ranpo asked.

**"Yes, it's really us." **His parents said.

* * *

**Now here's the backstory of Junichiro and Naomi.**

Julie and Naomi's mother were friends back in high school, and one of them got unexpectedly pregnant one day.

**"Julie, you need to get an abortion." **Yami said.

**"No I don't, I'm keeping the baby." **Julie replied.

After Julie had Junichiro, Yami got pregnant.

* * *

The two babies were taken care of their grandparents while the mother's went to school.

Suddenly, their was a school shooting. Julie and Yami took their babies and shipped them off to the orphanage without saying goodbye.

* * *

**THE END**


	29. Episode 47: Torture mindslaves

The demons' entire plan was to burn Yokohama to the ground, and to do that they captured one of the boys and is now torturing them.

* * *

**"Dazai, Chuuya, Odasaku, Atsushi, Q!" **I called.

**"Help!" **the boys screamed while banging on the window.

**"Oh no, what are they going to do with them." **Katai asked in worry.

**"I don't know." **Gin replied.

* * *

**"M-My entire family are demons!?" **Lovecraft asked in shock.

**"Absolutely." **I answered.

**"AHAHAHA, feel the pain boys!" **the mother demon said.

**"N-No, we don't deserved to be tortured, stop! NO!" **Odasaku shouted.

* * *

Afterwards, the boys came back from the demons' lair with broken expressions on their faces.

**"W-What happened to you guys?" **I asked.

**"My soul is broken from all of the torture that we received." **Odasaku said.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	30. Escape

**"Mom, how can we fix this?" **Katai asked.

**"I have an idea." **I said.

I put my hands together and expanded a pink fire ball and shot it into the sky so the all of this sadness will be gone.

**"Hooray! Everything is back to normal!" **everyone cheered.

**"But we have to get outta here, because Yokohama is about to burn down." **I said.

* * *

We went on the train and watched Yokohama get destroyed in flames.

Everyone, including us have no choice but to live in Tokyo where my grandmother used to live in.

* * *

**THE END**


	31. OVA: Atsushi's mama

Atsushi woke up in his blue pajamas and was on the side of my bed.

* * *

**"Hi, Mama. *giggles*" **He said.

**"Good morning, sweetie." **I said.

After we went downstairs, Atsushi drank rice milk and I took him outside for a walk.

When I was about to take Atsushi to the playground, he suddenly tugged on my beige t-shirt.

**"M-Mommy, can you carry me?" **He asked, blushing.

**"Sure, anything for you sweet sushi." **I replied.

I carried the precious cinnamon roll on my shoulders and walked towards the playground.

After he was done playing, we finally went back home.

* * *

**"I had a great time, Mommy." **Atsushi said with a kitty-like smile on his face.

**"So did I." **I replied.

Suddenly, he started to sing the cuppycake song to me and Mori.

**"You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum, Pumpy-umpy-umpkin, You're my Sweetie Pie. You're my Cuppycake, Gumdrop, Snoogums-Boogums, You're the Apple of my Eye. And I love you so and I want you to know that I'll always be right here, and I love to sing sweet songs to you, b****ecause you are so dear."** He sang.

**"That is so cute!"** Me and Mori said in excitement.

**"Thank you, Mommy and Daddy." **Atsushi finally replied.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
